Anchored
by Hi.Jinxx
Summary: He was the only thing real ever since her mom died. He was the only thing that could keep her anchored to this world. He was the only thing that could keep her from plunging off that cliff into the darkness. And now, he was ultimately betraying her. One-shot. Asami-centric. Set during "When Extremes Meet."


**Author:** _Jinx_

**Fandom:** _The Legend of Korra_

**Pairing(s):** _Hints of Mako/Asami_

**Character(s):** _Asami Sato_

**Warning(s):** _Slight OOC, semi-depressive thoughts_

**Note(s):** _Random one-shot that came from my dabbling into Asami's character; Asami-centric._

* * *

_**Anchored**_

He was the only thing real ever since her mom died. He was the only thing that could keep her anchored to this world. He was the only thing that could keep her from plunging off that cliff into the darkness. And now, he was ultimately betraying her.

Asami always prided herself on her accomplishments: she could drive, her excellent self-defense skills, her independence, and her ability to not let her wealth get to her head—things like that. There had been hard times in her life—her mother's death being one of them—but she had never let herself fall down that path of no return. Though sitting here in a room not her own, a building not her home, she felt defeated.

She had already cried out all the tears that would come to her eyes; now she was left dry and lonely, staring out the hexagonal window. Her normal strength and skill to deflect blows seemed to have vanished entirely leaving Asami a broken shell of the girl she had once been.

How could someone—Avatar or no—have known something about her father even she—his daughter!—didn't know? Asami had always known her father to be a loving and kind man. Never once had she witnessed a mean bone in his body. Truly she thought he had accepted his wife's death rather than let it stew and go as low as allying with the Equalists.

Asami's arms tightened around her knees for comfort, but the depressing thoughts wouldn't leave her. No matter how hard she tried, everything just seemed to be a bad nightmare, one she couldn't wake up from, but there was always that one little voice in her mind that would taunt her that all of this—the past couple of hours—were reality.

After all of these sour thoughts, Asami real did want to travel down that road, but somethings held her back—or rather someones. Bolin and Korra were great friends. Bolin knew how to make anyone laugh and make light of a serious situation without it getting completely out of hand. He was the kind of friend Asami knew she could go to to help herself feel better, but right now, she didn't feel up to laughing.

Korra was a true girlfriend and Asami really felt a connection with her. They could relate on certain things—not all, but their love for adventure certain qualified. Though now that she knew of Korra's fondness of Mako, Asami wasn't sure how to feel. She had never given her reason to feel defensive of her relationship in the past which, when she thought about it, just made her an even better friend overall. Though Asami didn't think she could go to Korra right now; the Avatar was a very headstrong person and she wasn't sure how well she would be able to help without it getting awkward.

Then, there was Mako. It hadn't been that long since she had first run him over with her bike, but it felt like years since that exciting day. Sure, he had his moments of being dark and brooding, but he kept her human—made her realize she was perfect the way she was. Mako took her as she came without any complaints. Asami could clearly picture him in her head; maybe he was the one who tethered her to this seemingly bleak life. She let a small smile grace her face; yeah, she could believe that.

A small series of knocks came from her door and she wondered who could possibly be at her door. When she opened the door, Asami actually wasn't surprised to see Mako standing there somewhat awkwardly with Bolin and Pabu behind him. She hoped she didn't look like she had been brooding for the past hour or so.

"Hey Asami. Bolin and I were—"

"Don't forget Pabu!" Bolin interjected, thrusting the fire ferret into his brother's face. Pabu cocked his head and gave a small, cute squeak. Asami put a hand to her mouth and let out a small giggle.

Mako rolled his eyes at Bolin's antics, but his smile grew anyways. "Bolin, _Pabu_, and I were going to find Korra and see if there was anything to do on this island. Would you like to join us?" He held out a hand to her.

Asami smiled and put her hand in his. "I'd love to."


End file.
